The Potters are back
by harry evans potter
Summary: Lily and James return and take their kids back harry has siblings
1. Chapter 1

Lily POV harry has a twin named Arran and younger twin siblings Sarah and Andrew.

I saw that James and me had come back to life. We got worried about our children. We thought about who they might be with because we went and asked about Sirius. I thought about Petunia. We went to their house and stunned them and their guest. We took the kids and hid in a house. We had broke Sirius out of Azkaban before that. Severus I got showed him by answering his questions. Albus asked us questions and we answered his questions to. We took Veritaserum. Sirius was disguised as a dog for now. Sirius had us back at our house. It was clean. He said for us to hide at his house. Number 12 Grimauld Place. His brother Regulaus had came Back to. I saw on his family tree that Bellatrix had twins named Eve and Cynus with her Husband Rhodupohous Lestrange. The kids will be staying in a room while we clean dark objects out. A house elf named Dobby had visited Harry warning him not to go back to Hogwarts. We had the Fideleus Charm up and Sirius our secret keeper. We had stunned Pettigrew when he was a rat and come over with the Weasley's.

Sirius is the head of his family now.

Harry POV

I have been studying spells to fix the tapestry. Sirius and Andromeda his cousin were blasted off with from what Sirius says Ron's grandma Cedrella Weasley nee Black also was. "Reparo maxima." I said. It didn't work. " _Tapestryis reparis."_ I said. It worked and repaired Sirius's name on the Black family tree. I did Cedrella Weasley nee Black and Andromeda. Kreacher that rude house elf would have to listen to him now. I did Alphard Black and thought about Dorea Potter's child. My dad said that was his mother. I studied how do names on here. Sirius said there were wards here that kept the ministry from knowing if I did something. My dad's name now showed up and I put my mother as his wife.

Sirius POV

I have found myself being able to control Kreacher again. The Weasley's got the kid an owl named Pig. Harry has good friends. Hermione is very studious , while Ron is one that wait till the last minute. I stay in my room until they leave or go as a dog downstairs. Harry is helping me clean this house. Hermione and Ron, along with Albus know I'm innocent. The other Weasley's know as well. I can come down now and show my self. Pettigrew is in a cage with an unbreakable charm. Harry and Arron second year is coming. Marlene and our son Justin have been kept here for their safety. I looked at a book that Ginny Weasley had been given by Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa had warned me her husband would do something. I looked at her marriage and saw a paper that said she had to keep her husband's secrets. Ameila Bones came and I told her my story and what was in Narcissa had to do for Lucius Malfoy. I sent Kreacher and he showed her the paper. Narcissa is never to tell anyone what happens at Malfoy manor.

I had Uncle Cyrnus signature null and void. Ameila gave me the papers and I knew that it would take a while. Even their child couldn't say anything her husband said to anyone else. More papers were given to me. Draco was finally free to tell anyone what his dad did. Narcissa was finally free after a lot of paperwork. She still uses the black family seal to send letters. Well half the seal shows the Malfoy crest and then the Black crest.


	2. Chapter 2

James POV

I see that a lot of the Dailey Prophet says Sirius has escaped. I have Ameila work on getting free and us back to being alive. We are homeschooling the kids and don't want them back at Hogwarts with Cornleuis Fudge and Dolores Umbridge trying to get Aurors to find Sirius. Umbridge is trying to find where the last known place he was. I have been looking for a way to get Sirius free. I have been spying on fudge. Umbridge is very shifty and I want to see her in the unemlpoyment line. Fudge is just using her for own purposes like she is using him.

Hermione POV

I am seeing the Dairy That is only in the Library. The Weasley's are not allowed except Mrs. and Mr. Weasley in the Library. The kids would only be is Sirius let in of the blood wards. The blood wards for the library is only letting blacks in. Sirius had Molly made a black by adding the weasleys in. I wondered how I was allowed in. I went to the room with the Black family tapestry. The Three black sisters had a brother. " _Reavalis."_ said Hermione. Andrew Orion Black Granger was on the tapestry. I went and got Sirius. Sirius eyes were wide. My Dad had a lot of letters and he did Marry my Mom. He is a wizard and her a witch Mary Malfoy. My mother had said she had ran away from her Family. I have glamour's always on me. My mother had wiped her family's memory of her and so had my Father. My father came and My mother. Sirius undid there glamour's and then mine. My dad was gorgeus and so was my mother.

Andrew POV

I had erased all my siblings memories and my cousins. Severus is the only one who remembers me and my wife. Our classmates and teachers don't remember. Dumbeldore was here and didn't remember ethier. " _Restoris maxima password: Sherbet Lemon."_ I said. Albus started remembering. He remembered what I had told him. He said the spell and I did the password. Sirius and Reglaus were looking at me. _" Passwords: Dark mark and Order of the Pheniox."_ I said. They started remembering about me. " Andrew , How dare you erase our memories of you." Sirius snarled. He was still in his Azkaban robes. He propably knew I made my memories vague of them. He said the spell that restored all mine and my wife's memories. Lucius Malfoy her bother's memories and father's and mother's memories are restored. I went to see Narcissa. I had seen she was fine with out her memories of me. "Stupefy." she said.," Little brother give me my memories of you back." I said the spell and then the password. _" Password: Death eater Malfoy wife."_ I said.

I see the memories come back to her. I disapparte and go back to grimauld place. I was always thinking about my family. Mary is always going to be happy with me.

Sirius POV

I have been stuck with not remembering my own cousin and his wife. Mary told me she restored her Parent's memories. Lucius does remember bunt not any of the others in our years. I put the imperious curse on my dear brother so they wouldn't be disowned. The dear dairy of tom riddle is in the library. I have the weasley young ones keyed out of the library for a reason and all the dark art books in there. I have to keep only Ron to be able to make Harry happy. Ron doesn't trust any of the books that say dark arts any way. Harry and them are being homeschooled and I know poor Ginny is trying to stay away from that book. Horcruxes are nasty business any way.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius POV

I have been keeping under Padfoot for a long time. Snuffles is also a name I go by and they call me that when others are around. Pettigrew is still in a cage. I keep him in the attic with a lot of dark objects. I took my parents wills out of the attic. Reglaus is still wondering why he can't find out where the Library is. I want him away from there. He is in control of himself for most of the time. I know he is hiding that locket horcrux he told me about. Tom Riddle's dairy is far away from anyone. " Sirius take this off of me." said Reglaus.,"I know when the imperious curse is on me." " You very smart you know that." I said. " Yes I know about the dairy and know how to use dark arts to keep it safe." said Reglaus. I wondered how was this going work. He showed me the spell. _" Darkis lockis snakis password: Hermione Jean Andromeda Black."_ said Reglaus.," _Andrew Orion Black' s daughter."_ I was surprised at the spell. It had a password. Then he put more dark curses and blood wards. He put blood wards on Pettigrew's cage so only we could open it. Then I renewed the blood wards on the library.

Reglaus POV

I kept the desk in a private room where the dairy was. My old master had this trick up his sleeve to purge the school. I learned to speak like a bat and made my father's office closed like that. I had put blood wards so only a black can touch the dairy. The Weasleys are keyed out. The Malfoy's are as well. Only the head can get into dad's office and other children of the former head. I figured Sirius wouldn't want any part of it. Mom as head also gained entrance here. They ran the family together. I went through their stuff. I was always thinking of the private library and storage room in the other doors in dad's office. I went to the doors. I unlocked them for the first time in years. I always wondered what Sirius would do as head. I put all the dark art stuff in the storage room to decide to do with it. The private library was huge as the public library. They are both larger than Hogwarts and the Potter manor library. I went to see the books in the private library. My only link to my parents. The family portraits were the things that kept me company along with the others. I saw Sirius look in dad's office. Then look in the rooms. He was confused. " This is the private library and that's the storage room. The head or there siblings or kids usually use it." I said.," Not even our dear cousins can get in."

I was for the first time thinking if he was getting rid of these books and objects to. He decided not to. Not even the other books he could get rid of. The library would recognize the head of the Black family.

Sirius POV

I was surprised by all of this. Our parents use to own all of this. Justin is Harry's age and no way would he be going here until I think he is ready. I had gotten the ring to take my position as head. I found more books of dark arts and most how to run the family. They were protected of course by dark arts. The private library let me in. The ring let me take any book. It told me what spells to do to deactivate the spell protecting it. I thought of how much this family preserved it's history. I and my siblings or kids could only enter here. I thought about it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Reglaus POV

I knew how to teach him about the library. Father had wanted me to be prepared for him as head. He became shocked that the books showed him how to deactivate dark objects we own. I had to explain that as head there is some things he has to do. He is now entitled to dissolve or approve marriages. He can disown or bring family members back into the loop. I was thinking of how uncle Cygnus was mad that Andrew married Mary. Uncle Cygnus is still alive with Aunt Dreulla. The kids second year is beginning. The others that are older and younger are still learning as homeschooled.

Tonks POV

My mother is back in the black family. I keep thinking about who will I go on a date with. I have been dating Charlie Weasley and he has visited. Remus Lupin I see and something changes in me. Alex my twin is an Auror also. Cygnus our grandfather tries to see who were dating. Charlie is so sweet. He has moved back to England to work on a dragon worksite here. He wants to be with me. I become Remus's friend. I think about him conanstly. I know he is older than me. Charlie is the one you love. I am thinking of Charlie. My patronus is a jack rabbit. Charlie's is a dragon from what he showed me. Though Remus is kind in so many ways. I have been thinking of so many things though. I see Severus though. He must think about a lot of things. I see Remus go a lot of places himself. I'm starting to see Charlie not like our Time together. I'm thinking of breaking up with him. I tell him It's time to break up. I start dating Remus and enjoy our time together. A boy I see from my class is looking at us. Fudge is seeming more confused on things. I burned Dolores latest bill on no one can date a werewolf. Percy Weasley seems strange around me. I notice that he is looking like a lost person. His mind doesn't know where it's going. I love visiting Sirius and the Potter's.

Severus POV

Dolores is doing what the minister wants. Lockhart is teaching defense. Dolores is his teaching aid. She doesn't know why people are being petrified. That dairy is expanding on a lot of things. The minister is trying to control what is happening. I told him what Lucius would do if he got rid of Hagrid. Albus would be sacked then. I knew Dolores was hoping for Albus to stay. Black is keeping the Potters safe. The dairy didn't need to be here to spread panic around. Lockhart is doing nothing to help. The only one for the job. I knew Lucius wanted to replace the headmaster. Dolores was trying to keep everything under control. Wanted posters for black were still up. I saw wanted posters being put up by Filch for ever was doing this. I saw that Lucius was trying to get muggleborns kicked out. Dolores was trying to get more anti- werewolf laws out. I don't vote for any of this. She was heading the hunt for black unofficaly. I see Lockhart trying to do a dueling club. My house was not apart of it. Lupin would do a better job at least. I was thinking of since it's the beginning of semester that Black could look around. I was seeing that everyone was keeping together.

I kept looking at what Dolores would do.

Lockhart POV

I was worried with Sirius Black out there. Dolores put the wanted signs everywhere. People were back to their classes. Black could be out there.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco POV

I was getting bored with out Potter and his friends. People are becoming still as statues. I thought of what was happening.

Eric POV

Harry my dear twin is always getting in trouble. We are related to the Malfoy's. The tapestry told where people were. Malfoy was walking about in his house common room. The twins had given the map back to our family. The marauder map is one tricky thing. I was thinking of Sirius's house. We go to our house to have meetings. The ministry thinks we are missing. We have all been in this house so long that we need to walk to get spare time. Malfoy has been showing up and his mother won't let him go back to Hogwarts. Mom and Remus have been teaching us mostly. Malfoy is staying in the kitchen with the house elf. I notice the house has turned againist him. I am happy about that.

Hermione POV

I am studying for school. Malfoy is being denied into the Library. I wonder is Sirius is denying him entrance to anywhere. It's his brother I find out. Mrs. Malfoy is staying here now and notices that her son is being denied entrance to places. She tells Sirius about this. My dear cousin is some how being pushed out. I find the papers and have Madam Bones come to help me out. We find that Malfoy was being kicked out by Dear Reglaus. We undid the papers. Malfoy got entrance to Library. Mr. Malfoy was trying to get Malfoy to get Sirius. He had a younger brother named Alexander who was put in his brother's house because he was expected to. He had been staying with us because his father disowned him for not believing in their belief's. Justin has been treating Alexander like a brother. Sirius had took him in. Mrs. Malfoy took back custody of her son and wasn't talking to Mr. Malfoy.

Bellatrix POV

I am married to Tom Marvalo Riddle secretly. We have kids named Cygnus like my father and Violet they are Twins. My other husband and his brother are in Azkaban but will have to wait. " Bella dear where are you." said Voldemort. " I'm here honey." I said. " Good ." He said. We are making him stronger and he is staying at Slytherin Manor. It is an ansceratal home. Our children are learning from me. I have been teaching the others Eve and Arron to. The others are preparing for a break out. I have Pius under the Imperious curse and have my spy on Lucius. Lucius took back Alexander. My dear sister is with the Kids living at this place for the year. I have been contacting father to get more help with taking care of Tom. Crouch is with his father Crouch Sr. His mother is alive and they made it look like he is dead. I rescued Crouch and he is serving Tom now again. Crouch Sr. is under the Imperious curse. Tom is making do with who he has. I teach the children dark arts. I remember my brother Andrew. Borgin is under my control.

I am sending the others on missions. I am deciding what to do with Lucius. Lucius thinks oh great our master is dead. I stun him and take him to Tom. " Bella I see that you brang Lucius to me." said Voldemort. " Yes master he is here." I said. Lucius looks shocked that Tom is alive. I am doing what Tom wants.

Lucius POV

I saw that Bella had brang me to master. Master he is alive. Severus is right that The Dark Lord is still alive. I was coming now to Death eater meetings. " Lucius how is the Ministry doing." said Voldemort.," It's time for the Dairy to be in Hogwarts." " Yes my lord." I said. I was becoming more nervous. The dark mark would soon show. I saw Severus there to.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius POV

I have been a spy for master. The Minister is only enjoying peace.

Harry POV

I am seeing Malfoy doing his work. I don't want him going around the house. The family tapestry is like an amazing locator. Malfoy is keeping Alexander away from others except us now. I have Sirius doing a class for defense. He knows how to keep Malfoy in place. The one thing we can do is Keep younger Malfoy's away from Voldemort. I have been seeing him get stronger. The other kids of death eaters have been coming over. They now spy on their parents for us to see if they have joined Voldemort again. I found in a book that he is from the Gaunt family and descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Bellatrix is also married to Tom Riddle his real name. I have been hiding while Malfoy's friends are over. They think they are at a safe house. The other can't tell that they are somewhere we are. I was staring at the tapestry. I think about the people that enter. I got to know is that the dairy is spreading trouble.

Lily POV

I am thinking that the night of the attack happened. The Dursley's are in prison for losing our kids. Dudley is in reforming school. My parents John and Rose Evans are still with my brother that is younger David. David is married and has a kid. I went to my parents house. I am thinking about what happened when we are younger. I knew where Petunia's room is. I always wondered what she did. I went and looked in her album of us that she threw away. Some how no one ever could get in her room. I saw a Hogwarts letter. I got Petunia out of Prison. She was looking at me and wondered what I was doing. " Your a witch and never told me." I said. I saw that she was pale and I knew she thought I was a ghost. I was keeping her in the house. I knew Vernon was always trouble. Marge is in prison because of what she did to my children. I kept thinking about how Dudley was now with me. Petunia is worried that Vernon will be angry. We all went to the Kitchen. I was wondering what to do. This is the kitchen we are in.

Sirius POV

I have been thinking about what to do with Alexander. His father is willing to take him back. He is staying here with his mom and brother. Justin is staying with me and Marlene. I have been keeping a look on everyone here. The others are staying safe here. The minister knows of the Potters being back. He is trying to contact my dear cousin. I am looking at the picture of me when I was younger. I wonder why mother kept it. We all moved to Potter Manor. The charm is there to. I knew James had the kids rooms made already.

James POV

I have the kids in there rooms and have Molly and the rest of them in guest rooms. We all have been to our rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

James POV

My mother is a black from birth. She still lives here and has from what they said visited. We have been in the private living room. One looks like the Slytherin common room. I have seen that the others are looking for us , Remus, Sirius and his family. The kids from Malfoy's class com over but want to be on the light side now and so have their parents now. My Dad and Mom have a room they use now as they made me head. The Library is big. The family Tapestry is very important to us. I have been doing paperwork. I have us in the private living room where the Tapestry's with snakes on it. They all see that even some Potters are in that house. Lucius Malfoy even joined our side.

Harry POV

I'm the heir to the Potter family. I have been learning the family history. Theodore Nott is now with us Learning. The other Purebloods are coming to. The Malfoy's are coming over to learn things about other families. Nott is watching us. Blaise Zanbini is here to. I have been in my room. Our homework is important. Mom won't let us go anywhere unless we finish. The Quidditch pitch is very large. I have seen the others looking around. Sirius is still our secret keeper. Pettigrew is in the cells here. Only we can let people out of here. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor are our anscetors. There are blood wards and speaking snake is the only way to let someone out. The dairy and Locket are in places that can't be found. Nott is looking for stuff in the library. I'm finding lots of books to read. Sirius's mother came back to her house. So that's why we left. Mrs. Black is with Mr. Black. I see that they are looking in places that are where Sirius might have been. They are wondering how they returned to the world of the living.

I have been looking for answers.

Mrs. Black POV

Our oldest child is head. We found him at Potter manor. I am trying to find where my beloved house elf went. I had everyone move back to Grimauld place. I will need help with the house. I have been thinking about what to do with it. Marlene is looking at our grandchild from Sirius when he and her not together. She knew this was when he thought she died. She took the child's hand and took him to where they stayed. His mother Alexandra has been mean to him. His name is Nathan. Nathan is not talking to anyone but me. Alexandra is in prison currently. I have Justin lead him around the house. Marlene adopted him and has taken him from areas that remind him of things. Sirius knows the child needs help going forward and talking. We take it slow with Nathan. I have him learning basic things. Justin leads him through the house. Justin is 12 years old like the first Potters are. They apparently have been stay staying with Jonathan Lily's brother and were only visiting the Dursley's. Harry is along with his twin brother Eric the boy's who lived.

I have been that the others think that we should be catched up. I have given Lily the plan to free Sirius.

Justin POV

I'm holding Pettigrew. I am going to the ministry with Dumbeldore and the Potters. They came back with a potion to bring them back. The Potters and Dumbeldore are here. The Potters and I and Mom behind us under another invisablity cloak. My friends their Kids are it and I learned Alexandra stole Nathan from mom and she was stripped of gauradinship and given back to mom. My twin brother he is actually.


	8. Chapter 8

Justin POV

I was doing it and we came to The Ministers office. Christmas had gone by and we were doing a lot. Peter Pettigrew had been turned back to normal as human. " I betrayed the potters to the dark Lord." Pettigrew said under truth serum. The Minister was shocked and did what Dumbeldore said and put Pettigrew in the cells in Grimmauld place. Sirius was watching. " Mr. Black is free of all charges and Pettigrew is guilty and being put under his old friends care." said the Minister. We looked back at the Paper this evening. **Sirius black innocent, Peter Pettigrew guilty,**

 _Pettigrew was actually guilty of the Potters murders , he is a unregistered animagaus. He told all that he did as death eater._

 ** _The Potter's are alive._**

 _The potter's are alive again some how. They are going to stay hidden they said. They wouldn't say where._ I visit Pettigrew and see he can't apparte ever again.

Sirius POV

We have been very busy and see that the others are keeping busy.


End file.
